Loni (The Loud House)
Loni Loud is a minor Loud House character. He made his debut as a minor antagonist in One of the Boys. His female counterpart is Leni, and his roommate is his elder brother, Loki Loud. Personality Loni is a bit goofy, like Leni is. However, while she is caring, he can be quite abrasive to Lincoln. Examples include when Lincoln tripped and hurt his thumb after Luke used him to scrub the toilet, and then Loni told Lincoln to ignore the pain. However, Loni seems to be caring when his sister, Linka, has troubles in her sleep. He is also the one to reveal her name, much to the horror of Lincoln's spirit, which was trapped in her body. Appearance Loni has similar sunglasses to Leni's, though with flat tops. He has shorter blond hair. His clothing consists of a seafoam green shirt with white cuffed sleeves, jean pants, and brown dress shoes. He also lacks the earrings Leni has. Role Loni makes his first appearanace after Lincoln ditches his family to find life with brothers. After Loki tells him that they must head out, Loni bangs his head on the doorway's frame. Loni proceeds to assume that someone moved the doorway (an example of his and Leni's poor judgement). The boys proceed to head out to Dairyland. Lincoln accidentally reveals that his sisters never want to go to the amusement park, after which Loni asks him for clarification. Lincoln then lies that they are nuns, and nuns hate amusement parks. The boys, Lincoln included, have some fun at the park. They proceed to go over to Gus's Games and Grub, where they order 5 "pies" (their term for pizza). Back at home, Lincoln proceeds that he and the "Loud brothers" can stay together forever. After getting beaten up for disturbing this dimension's Lynn's and Lars's rest, finding the bathroom a sty to his horror, getting a swirly from Luke in some botched attempts to clean the bathroom, and tripping and hurting his thumb, Lincoln starts experiencing Loni's dark side as the latter says that the former will be fine. This intensifies after Leon bites Lincoln's thumb instead of kissing it as Lily would. Leif and Lexx then raid Lincoln's wardrobe for his shirts. Loki then makes fun of this and Lincoln's affection for Ronnie Anne Santiago. He and Leif then instigate a dogpile assault, which Loni, Luke, Lane, Lars, and Lexx join in on. Lexx adds insult to injury by starting a game of Keep-Away, as he and his brothers (Loni included) toss Lincoln's dimensional watch back and forth. Lincoln manages to wrest his watch from their grasp and escapes, defeating Loni and his brothers. Loni and his brothers appear one last time as Linka is inhabited by Lincoln's spirit somehow. She says she made it home. Seemingly worried about her, the brothers proceed to ask if she needs help. Loni then wonders if she wants their company until she sleeps, revealing the name she has. Lincoln then looks into the mirror, realizing that his spirit is in Linka's body. Under his control, Linka starts to scream, and Lincoln's spirit is sent back to his sleeping body in the real world. Loni's fate is unknown. Trivia *Loni has his name changed to Honriek from Honorisu in Polish. *Loni's shirt is available in the game The Loud House: Cartoon Creator. Category:Aliens Category:Male Bullies Category:Teenage Bullies Category:Nickelodeon Bullies Category:Cartoon Bullies Category:On and Off Bullies Category:Bully Boys Category:Jerks Category:Dimwits Category:The Loud House Bullies